Cositas Azules y Pelirrojas
by GabyPotterHRLJ
Summary: El día de las madres se acerca y Fred y George han querido regalar algo especial a su madre.


Molly Prewett nunca imaginó que aquellos gemelos del demonio la sacarían tanto de quicio. Eran desordenados, impertinentes y no incendiaban la casa simplemente porque les convenía dormir bajo un techo.

Eran insoportables. Se la pasaban haciendo bromas de aquí y allá, como ningún otro niño era capaz de hacer. Casi todos los días, a todas horas, la regordeta pelirroja rogaba a Merlín en los cielos para que la ayudara a controlar a sus pequeños diablitos. Pelirrojos, iguales, travesuras por dos.

— ¡Mamá!

Molly dejó de hacer la cena con el corazón apretujado en cuanto escuchó el grito de su hijo menor, Ronald. Salió corriendo, rezando todo lo que se sabía, esperando que Fred y George no hubiesen hecho algo que le sacará canas verdes. Sin embargo, en cuánto llegó a la habitación de Ron, tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para aguantar la risa.

Ronald, quién parecía un pitufo pelirrojo gracias a una extraña pintura azul, jugaba divertido con algunos de los fuegos artificiales que sus hermanos habían inventado con sencillez solo para él. El pequeño de los hermanos ni siquiera había notado el color de su piel, el cuál luego Molly cuestionaría. Ron solo tenía ojos para los fuegos artificiales, mientras que sus hermanos miraban a su madre esperando algún tipo de reacción.

—Fred, George, explíquense—, les sugirió ella, con la sombra de una sonrisa en sus labios. No estaba enojada, sospechaba lo que sus hijos habían intentado hacer.

—Mamá, no te enojes—, comenzó Fred, alzando ambas manos en son de paz.

—Sabemos que te encanta esa rara película de _cositas azules_ que siempre ves con papá—, George se encogió de hombros ante la mirada de su madre.

—Resulta que George y yo escuchamos el otro día que un pitufo pelirrojo te parecería encantador. Y como mañana es el día de las madres…

—Quisimos hacerte un regalo. Y Ron era perfecto porque Ginny babea mucho. Así que decidimos pintarlo para probar, pero…

—Ahora no sabemos cómo quitarle lo azul—, terminó Fred, observando como el pitufo pelirrojo contraía el rostro y pasaba de azul a algo mezclado con rojo.

—Oh, Merlín, ¡Ya se hizo de nuevo! —, gritó George tapándose la nariz por el hediondo aroma que brotaba del niño, que aplaudía felizmente.

—Sí, lo hizo—, afirmó Molly observando a Ron—. Fred, George, lo que hicieron es adorable, de verdad. Pero, no tenían que usar a su hermano como conejillo de indias. Además, no necesito_cositas azules _pues tengo muchas _cositas pelirrojas _que son mucho más encantadores y que me gustan mucho más.

—Pero, ¿te gustó? —, preguntó Fred. Molly soltó una risa por lo bajo.

— ¡Claro que sí! Y se los agradezco mucho. —Se acercó para abrazar a sus dos pequeños diablillos.

—Te amamos, mamá—, dijeron al unísono. El corazón de Molly se hinchó de alegría y emoción. Ella también los amaba. Mucho. Eran insoportables, quería matarlos la mitad de la mayoría del tiempo y solían dejar un caos a su paso.

Pero, entonces, llegaban momentos como aquellos en los cuales sus dos monstruos andantes de tan solo cinco años le hacían sonreír. Le llenaban el corazón de ternura. Momentos que solo duraban segundos, quizás algunos minutos con suerte, pero que le daban sentido a ser madre.

Molly siempre tenía presente aquellos momentos cuando su paciencia estaba por acabar. Y mientras ella estuviera viva, sus hijos serían protegidos por ella a capa y espada. Y varita.

— ¡Mamá! ¡Fred y George volvieron a teñir a mi lechuza! —, gritó un furioso Percy desde el piso de abajo. La pelirroja suspiró profundamente y observó a los gemelos fijamente, con el ceño fruncido.

—Los pitufos necesitan mascotas, mamá—, respondió George adelantándose a la pregunta. Molly cerró los ojos y comenzó a contar. Llegó a siete y explotó.

— ¡Fred y George están castigados! ¡Y no quiero excusas! ¡Estoy cansada! ¡Siempre soy quién resuelve sus problemas! ¡A ver si se comportan de una buena vez! ¡Y LIMPIEN A SU HERMANO AHORA! —, gritó la mujer, desesperada y tan roja como un tomate, al tiempo que salía para ver a la dichosa lechuza.

Sí. La calma y los momentos de sentido solo duraban segundos. Pero, valían al menos la pena. Además, ¿Qué serían los Weasley's sin aquellos dos traviesos pilluelos? ¿Qué sería Molly sin el correteo incesante de sus hijos que la mantenían activa y siempre con energía?

Molly sin sus hijos, como cualquier madre sin el suyo. Nadie ni nada.

* * *

**Dos cosas puntuales y los dejo**. Sé que llevo tiempo sin actualizar mis historias y al menos con _De amor y otras leyes _ya pronto me pondré a escribir. Y ya que estamos, aviso que subiré una historia a Potterfics que es original y también es por el día de la madre. Es más real y se acerca más a mi realidad. Cuando la tenga, publicaré aquí mismo el link para quién desee leerla ya que en Fanfiction no podré subir originales. Para mis originales me crearé un blog que ya pasaré cuando lo tenga. Y segundo, pues dedicado a todas las madres en su día, que es el Domingo. Lo escribí pensando en mi mamá así que eso, espero les guste. ¡Un saludazo!

Gabriela.


End file.
